rollplaydndfandomcom-20200214-history
JP McDaniel
JP "itmeJP" McDaniel is a content producer and community member of numerous games from the United States. JP has a degree in communication arts from the University of the Incarnate Word. Previously he broadcasted his content from San Antonio, Texas, but now resides in Galveston, Texas where he broadcasts from one of two MLG studios. He has been a highly popular streamer on Twitch.tv for quite some time, and was the ultimate cause of Rollplay's inception and creation. Rollplay Biography JP has been in command of a whopping total of eight characters (the most out of all of the players) throughout the three series of Original Rollplay, Rollplay Solum and Rollplay Solum: Age of Might; Tudagub, Banon and Azril in the original series as well as Alice, Smee, Zanzil and, finally, Jasper Rednickel in Rollplay Solum. He is now playing Amos Riverun. 'Original Rollplay' Tudagub was an earnest and simple half-ogre who gained quite a bit of popularity (as well as notoriety) inside the game and out; searching long and hard for the magical words that would activate the shoes he received from his father, Tudagub's goals were simple but robust, much like the character himself. He perished in Week 17 when he was brutally murdered by a Giant, becoming the first character in the entire series to die. Banon was a little more of a conceited and grim fellow - searching for the murderer of his father (coincidentally, Tudagub's dad) led him to the party and his time with them was brief. In the time that he had, he managed to sabotage the party during their mission for the Elf Selia, by attempting to steal a wish from the Ring of Three Wishes and use it to restore his father to life. However, he failed and was executed by Bregor for his attempt. Lastly for the original series was Azril Goldoath. A devout worshipper of Quantarius and of firm belief in the tenets of Balance, Azril enforced his God's will carefully and without doubt. He eagerly wished to spread worship of his God to any that he could. He originated from the city of Quantis, for which he is ultimately responsible for, and became a vessel to his God. Sadly, he forsook his God when his companion Bregor died to the mighty Mist Dragon and later died in an attempt to avenge his fallen comrade Vincent in the very same week that his friend had also died. 'Solum' Alice, the first character in Solum, did not live long. She lived as the daughter of the bastard son of Captain Valazus - the man responsible for single handedly ending the original Rollplay campaign by executing both Vincent and Azril in the name of Voraci. She was a ruthless warrior who lived and died by the sword; she was killed by a Basilisk. She was followed by Smee, an enigmatic Gnome of unique traits - both an attractive devil and the first multiclass character in the history of Rollplay. He was a childhood friend of Largo and after joining the group later departed in Week 7 under very dubious and unexplained circumstances. Next, JP's second character of Solum was Zanzil - an immensely powerful and eccentric wizard originating from the spin-off world of 'Ehbon'. He followed the party for quite a while and recently joined them, planning on continuing to travel with them for the foreseeable future. He was killed, however, in Week 30 of Solum when three Voraci swordsmen ran him through and left him to bleed out. Finally, JP's current character is Jasper Rednickel - a Dwarf of Clan Rednickel. He is a soldier of the northern Dwarven Kingdoms who are heavily against the Voraci tyranny. He is a subordinate of the front line Commander, Lord Emberstone. He joined the party as a direct order from his superiors, specifically General Longborn. 'Solum - Age of Might' Amos Riverun is a good hearted Halfling Rogue in the latest season of Rollplay. Trivia *JP began Rollplay and hosts the show on his Twitch.tv channel. *Is the original moderator and cause for the itmejp Reddit *He has controlled the most characters out of all of the players Category:Cast